Stone Breaks
by Grocer Man
Summary: On the Darkest Day, Toph finds herself alone against the Fire Lord Ozai. ONESHOT


Stone Breaks

This is an attempt to write something slightly more serious then what I've written in the past. Basically, it's a hypothetical meeting between Toph and Ozai.

All characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing but ideas, a computer with internet access, and some clothes on my back.

Toph entered the throne room. Though tired from the long run up the flight of stairs, she knew she had a short amount of time to finish the job. Since Sokka had guessed she'd have an easier time of navigating, (as she wouldn't be bothered by the lack of light during the eclipse) she was in charge of finding the Fire Lord and capturing him.

The man in question was sitting on his throne at the end of the room. At both sides of the throne were gigantic statues of what Toph assumed to be Scarface's great-great-great-great-great-something-or-another. The Fire Lord sat perfectly still…if not for his heartbeat, Toph probably would not have sensed him.

Though she was just _aching_ to make fun of Ozai, she decided it was best to do her job before making witty comments about Ozai's overcompensations. A stomp on the ground and Ozai's throne literally pushed him off his seat. Toph then used the gloves of a Dai Li she'd beaten earlier for restraints, flying across the room and attaching themselves securely to his arms, tying them behind his back.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Fire Lord. Nice weather we're having, huh?"

The Fire Lord was silent.

"Hello?

This time, the Fire Lord spoke. It was a surprisingly small voice. "I knew an assassin was coming…but I was expecting someone a bit…taller."

He'd struck a nerve there, though Toph would never admit it. "Well, this so-called midget is now your jailer. Now…" she pointed towards the large, wooden door, "…MARCH."

The conqueror didn't move an inch. Toph decided to just knock him out and move. Before she could, however, the Fire Lord spoke once more.

"Tell me, girl…do you know why my grandfather started this war in the first place?"

Toph, taken aback, cocked her head. "No…why?"

"**BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING TO BURN."**

In an instant, flames erupted from Ozai's hands and turned the restraints to glass. The restraints shattered instantly. Before Toph could react, hands like a vice grip lifted her by the neck, a terrible heat surrounding them. Ozai spoke again, this time in a distinct booming voice that seemed to come from his mouth and everywhere at once.

"**FOOLISH GIRL. DID YOU REALLY THINK ME SO SMALL THAT I WOULD LET ANOTHER DICTATE MY POWER TO ME?"**

Almost bored, he tossed Toph aside. Toph came crashing through the wooden door, shards of wood everywhere. _How can he bend during the eclipse? How did he-? _Standing and taking a stance, Toph shrugged the thoughts aside. They did not matter now. All that mattered now was bringing Ozai down.

A bored Ozai casually walked over the remains of the door. His entire body was radiating an intense heat, the floor beneath him cracking and sizzling.

It was on.

A brutal dance of stone and fire rocked the palace. Toph was using whatever resources were at her disposal. Stone, clay, ancient vases and several things Toph couldn't identify were bended at Ozai. Not a single one of them harmed him in the slightest, simply burning to ashes against his flaming aura. At best, they irritated him.

At last, Toph got frustrated and toppled two nearby pillars onto the Fire Lord. Ozai simply raised his hand, and a gigantic explosion of flame blew the pillars apart. As the charred debris fell, Toph went in for the attack, bending the chunks of rock directly at Ozai, then bending a dome over herself as a shield. A moment later, Ozai spoke once more.

"**YOU HAVE SKILL. BUT YOUR WEAKNESS IS EASY TO EXPLOIT."**

"Really?" said Toph spitefully. "Do tell."

"**SIMPLE. YOU FIGHT WITH STONE."**

Toph's shield then burst, as a fiery explosion blew it open. Before Toph could react, Ozai's gigantic arm shot out through the shower of sparks and stone and punched Toph directly to the stomach.

"**AND STONE BREAKS."**

Toph stood there silently for a moment before she collapsed from the blow. Ozai stood there for a while, staring at the fallen form of the Earthbender. Satisfied, he turned and proceeded to calmly walk out of the room.

That was when Ozai heard an odd rumbling sound.

Turning around, he noticed nothing out of place. That was when he noticed the 10-foot tall bronze statue of a Fire Nation soldier. It was trembling slightly…then the rumbling became far more distinct, as if the palace was about to collapse.

"Wrong."

Toph slowly rose to her feet, her face holding a pained grimace, but the detirmination on it was far more visible.

"Stone breaks…I DON'T!"

The foundation under the statue burst as the giant bronze soldier began to walk, slowly and deliberately. Ozai reignited his flaming aura, his eyes glaring, as the soldier reared back its massive arm and struck at Ozai.

"NOW BRING IT ON!"

Yes…I know I'm a horrible person for ending this oneshot on a cliffhanger…but the basic idea behind this was that no matter what the odds…

…she will not break.

Reviews are nice. I am looking for constructive criticism, as always.


End file.
